This project supports the computational needs of the Physiology/ Biophysics research in this institution. During the proposed budget period we plan to develop a community of users, within the institution and nationally, each with his own computer system. This facility will construct these systems, develop new interfaces, new languages and generally expand to systems to meet the evolving needs of the community. It is also proposed to transfer this technology to other institutions by: a. cooperative duplication and b. having six young scientists come to Seattle and construct their own system.